eis_temporary_retirementfandomcom-20200214-history
CWInternet vs. AmineAkaAmateurish. Epic Rap Battles of History.
MESSAGE FROM THE STAFF (AKA EIS' OLD ACCOUNT) Okay Amine, i know i am not supposed to fo that, but you just had to tell me for the first time you have seen this rap battle. Now, if you excuse me, i did not see nothing wrong with it, but this really let me into an breakdown, and you just didn't care Like, for example, If Miley Cyrus saw the ERB rap battle; shr would get offended, but not in a way that you did. A very inminent decision which involves Me and Michelle declared that this battlr should be kept in. Sorry man, but it's for the sake of continuity and sense on doing this rap battles. But here's a cool slip that's close to that, i ensure you - I'll reverse all your lines on this battle, to avoid personal feelings, but tomorrow, when i wake up. And yes, i'm terribly sorry, but please consider the next time. I know i'm not innocent, I know i shouldn't be doing things like that, and i know i don't want to get drowned on this again. I'm serious. Eis. VS BEGIN CW: Between us, we have differences. One is that you're a nerd. This battle between the most creative is not going to ever squirt. I'm a Vinegar Bottle, and my odor will come to you, When i spit up those rhymes, down in this great avenue So you actually forced to delete this battle that the creator did? Oh yes, how a great bastard you are! Now here's the actual deal, Just ignore me, that's all right, but you come here in this fight, And now when i try to make Oxford talk, you just come here all night. Amine (reversed because of user request): .bmob emit a em llac ,em htiw ssem t'ndluow uoy ebyam esuaC' .bmuls lliw i esuoh ruoy ta dna ,ooN ooN a saw i ekil uoy pins lliw I ?era uoy od kceh ohw woh ekil ,raf os emaceb ot elttab siht rof ksa t'ndid I .srats eht rof gnihcaer ,rotaredoM tnetnoC ,yob gib a m'I .deredner-nu srae ruoy peek ot ,ebyaM ,eno ylno eht tsniag ,derednerrus neeb dah elttob reeb kcos ruoy rehtom ym llet nehT ,eraps niaga ot gniog si elttob a htiw elttab siht fI .erad uoy t'nod tsuj ,erad uoy t'noD CW: Exploding's necessary, but i'm sure i'll enjoy you being dead. You've took this battle to the next level, now i'll slang you in the head. Like Moscow, Moscow, i will reck you in your face, Here to diss you on this place, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Hey! Now listen to me clearly, You are too sensitive for this brawl. I make videos in scratch, you just make memes for you being tall. Extend my power against all regions, you're just being dead and sweaty, I'll just go upper and upper, you're just a downer. Now, how it feels to be ready? Amine (reversed because of user request) .enimA s'ti ,emyhr erom eno ,siht dne o emit siht etis noitamina ypparc siht no emag ruoy pets retteb uoy ,flesmih doG sa hguot sa m'I !erom on tsixe lliw rodo ruoy ,enod s'ti nehw dna ,uoy llik annog er'yeht woN .rood ruoy ni dnal eht gniraelc dna gniveiced tsuJ ?og meht fo lla did erehW .ereht thgir tiS ?dnal sibutilloT eht retne ot tnaW ,erad uoy fi ,ton raef dnA a-knab yna ssap reven uoy ,aknoW yknoT a tsuj er'uoY .ylliw eht ni uoy dleifraG dna ,noJ gniyartrop eb retteb d'I !yllis sa tsuj si ohw yug a ees t'ndid i ,kceh hO WHO WON. WHO'S NEXT. ' '''YOU DECIDE. ' '''EP-EP-EP-EP-EP-EPPPPP-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING-(rap battle gets deleted by amineakaamateurish)